(1) Field of the Invention
The general inventive concepts relate to a timing controller, a display apparatus including the timing controller, and a method of driving the timing controller. More particularly, the general inventive concepts relate to a timing controller which reduces electromagnetic interference (“EMI”), a display apparatus including the timing controller, and a method of driving the timing controller.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a type of flat panel displays including a liquid crystal display panel to display an image and a driver to drive the liquid crystal display panel. The driver typically receives image signals from an external system such as an image board, for example, and converts the image signals to drive the liquid crystal display panel.
When the liquid crystal display has large-scale and high resolution, the transfer volume of image data increases. Accordingly, a high-speed channel may be used between the external system and the driver for a large-scale high-resolution liquid crystal display. In addition, a high-speed interface may be used for fast data transfer between internal components of the driver.
However, as the data transfer rate increases, electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) increases on a cable, through which the data is transferred.